valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Helmut Bourdais
'''Helmut Bourdais' is a 27 year old Class G scout who appears in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 videogame. Profile Helmut was sent by the Imperial government to Lanseal Academy as a sign of goodwill to Gallia post-EWII. However, the true reason for his presence as a student is leverage against the imperial army if they should try to invade Gallia The fact that Helmut is an imperial causes everyone to treat him coldly. Zeri even blamed him for the crimes that the Empire has committed against the Darcsens, saying, to people like Helmut, Darcsens are just slave labors. Helmut, however, simply left without any comment. Later, after an attack on a Darcsen village, Zeri was surprise to find that Helmut was trying to save a Darcsen boy. When questioned, he replied that his thoughts on Darcsens have no place in the operation, he is a soldier and he will fulfill his duty. Zeri agreed that there is little hope for understanding between them but he will not forget what Helmut did for this village and the two got back to help the wounded. After the Civil war Helmut returned to the Empire to prepare for other invasion for Gallia. Helmut's time at Lanseal however has cause him to change his opinion on Gallia as he no longer has the "heart" for another invasion. once more, due to his ties to the imperial bloodline. 'Memories' *From the empire *Zeri's Feud *Move out! *A Military Man Stats Personal Potentials *'Lancer Killer' - Confidence that they can best any lancer raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry. *'Rear Guard' - Being the very last to take action raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Darcsen Hater' - Becomes uncomfortable when a Darcsen is nearby, lowering defense. *'Soldier's Pride' - An iron will to carry out the mission raises defense. (Unlocked after completing his classmate mission Saving the Darcsens.) Battle Potentials Quotes As Leader *It's time to let our strength be known, Now March! *Don't back down! the day will be ours! Upon Selection *"Roger." *"Underway." Attacking *"I don't miss!" *"You're in the way." Upon Killing a foe *"Good." *"Target destroyed." Enemy Sighted *"There you are." *"Enemy sighted." Team Attack *"I'll assist." *"On your mark, Avan." (Avan) *"On your mark, Heinz." (Heinz) Personal Potentials *"I'm a soldier, I know my duty well." (Soldier's Pride) *"A tank is the unit's heart - hands off." (Lancer Killer) *"I'll show you what a man of the Empire can do!" *"Leave watching our backs to me." (Rear guard) Battle Potentials *"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to live." (Third Eye) Healed by Ragnaid *"Apologies." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic! Hurry, there's no time!" *"Help is on the way, Avan!" *"The mission's far from over, Noel!" *"Pull it together Heinz!" HP Critical *"If those are my orders." Unconsciousness *"Is this the end...?" Withdrawal *Rgh, I‘ve no choice. Falling back. Trivia *Helmut is the only character from the Empire who is still alive after the course of three games and is still loyal to the imperial throne as other loyalists for the empire have fallen in combat and or turned away to their own countries. Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Imperial Army Category:Loyalist Army Category:Article stubs Category:Class G Category:Scout Category:Sniper